


【by48】白家老宅那点事儿

by ninenin



Category: by48 - Fandom, 白宇水仙 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: 微贤all/澜all向，其他乱七八糟的你搞我我搞你，现pa全员宠北，by48住在一起，房子是北宇的cp以贤all和澜all为主，实际上就是一群攻相遇必有一群受（？）※※※不喜现在退出还来得及※※※※※※经常黄腔，OOC，禁ky※※※※※※ky评论直接打爆您头（喂※※※*一切文字与演员白宇无关===





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 微贤all/澜all向，其他乱七八糟的你搞我我搞你，现pa
> 
> 全员宠北，by48住在一起，房子是北宇的
> 
> cp以贤all和澜all为主，实际上就是一群攻相遇必有一群受（？）
> 
> ※※※不喜现在退出还来得及※※※
> 
> ※※※经常黄腔，OOC，禁ky※※※
> 
> ※※※ky评论直接打爆您头（喂※※※
> 
> *一切文字与演员白宇无关
> 
> ===

白宇正在这边和女主拍着“我爱你你爱他他爱不爱你谁才真爱你”的苦情戏，那边导演的声音直接穿过半个场地震得他耳朵发疼“cut！这条可以过了！”

正好奇今天怎么过得这么轻松，白宇回头一看，好吗，陈骁穿着西装一脸衣冠禽兽的样，身后还跟着个牧编剧——来探班了。

陈骁接手了他爹的公司之后也是继续发扬光大，最终成功混到了娱乐圈里“大半个圈的交情”这样的人脉，他陈总说一，明面里基本上是没人能说二。

目前正红的主业主播副业演员的白宇、口碑一向好到开花的编剧牧歌、正事不干跑去和尤东东一起唱歌还试图考个音乐学院的章远等等，都是他旗下艺人。

哦，章远不算，一天到晚没被操乖了操软了就不干正事，竟然不去学习去唱歌。

还有尤东东这个哥哥当的也真是欠操。

陈骁在心底吐槽着，朝白宇点了点头。后者甩了个飞吻过去，到休息室换衣服去了。

“白宇一会儿没有戏了吧。”导演心里苦，陈骁都说了，他能说有吗？陈骁也没想问他，“他家里还有事，我们就先走了。”

牧歌在一旁静静的拿着文件夹对着上面的字涂涂抹抹，等着白宇换好衣服出来，他一页纸都画花了。

“牧歌，陈总呀。”白宇笑了笑，冲二人打了个招呼，又和导演表示一下歉意，“今天我们家里人有聚会，实在抱歉了啊刘导。”

刘导怎么可能说些什么，这人虽然还没到能随意耍大牌的等级，但他背后的陈骁谁惹得起？

痛快放了人，导演转而先拍着男主和女主的戏。

白宇和陈骁牧歌二人回了宅子，今天谢南翔是个早班，韩沉和赵云澜又刚好处理完了上个案子开始休假了，这一家子难得能聚到一起。

这房子是白宇名下的，白家祖祖辈辈传下来的老宅，平时他们就住在这里，不过基本上没多少人能天天回家。

“陈哥，牧歌，小白呢？”听到开门声，电脑前的曹光直接扣上了屏幕，又慌慌张张的打开保存了一下word，这才放心跑下楼，看着两个人。

“身后呢。”陈骁在他脸上亲了一口，成功收获一个从耳根红到脖子的曹光之后满意的上了楼，“我先去换个衣服……我操！”

谢南翔理直气壮的从陈骁房间的卫生间里走出来，身上还穿着白大褂，“我屋水龙头坏了，你换完衣服能不能别光着来厕所？”

陈骁目瞪口呆的看着牧歌口中“温柔体贴的医生”谢南翔翻了个白眼，忍着打人的愿望说：“快出去快出去，小白回来了。”

谢南翔走出他房间的时候还听到他一句话，“你怎么就没被杨修贤操到下不了地呢？”气的差点把手里温度计掰折。

白宇瘫在沙发上一动不动，骨头都要软了。为了做着舒服，他们买的沙发特别软，在一天拍完戏累得要死的时候能很好安慰白宇的老腰。

“我去洗个澡……哎呦，这谁的？”白宇坐了起来，却在夹缝里看到两个小小的塑料制品，拿出来一看，呵。

“杨修贤的吧。”牧歌在厨房准备着菜，头也不抬的吐槽。

“杨修贤的？”曹光调着电视节目，试图找到一个白宇参演的电影，随口回答道。

“杨修贤或者赵云澜，你觉得哪个回答比较好？”陈骁换好衣服下了楼，坐在沙发上吃果盘，“也就这两个|精|虫上脑的做起来癖好贼多。”

“那就是杨修贤。”白宇一锤定音，上楼冲澡去了。刚到二楼楼梯口，就看到谢南翔抓狂的踢着尤东东的门：“你是要抱窝吗？！出来吃饭！小白回来了，韩沉和赵云澜也能回来！”

尤东东把门开了一个缝，“南哥，南大爷，别踢了，踢坏了可怎么办，我出来了。”

尤东东，如果可以的话能在他屋子里呆一辈子的男人。白宇摇着头。太吓人了。

白宇洗着澡，楼下厨房里牧歌和谢南翔包揽这十几个人的晚餐，客厅里曹光、尤东东和陈骁在沙发上吃着果盘看电影，门外又响起开锁声。

“小远，阿沉，澜澜。”曹光直接跑到章远面前抱着他亲了一口，又被赵云澜捞起来肆意的吃豆腐。

“光光啊，你贤哥回来了吗？”赵云澜把外衣挂到衣架上，问他。

曹光诚实的摇头。赵云澜笑的瘆人：“太好了……老子干不死他。”

尤东东惊恐的看着赵云澜，陈骁冷漠的翻了个白眼。

“东东，阿骁，来亲个。”赵云澜又去撩持沙发上的两个人，被终于看不过去的韩沉一把拽了回来：“别发骚，你冷静点儿吧。”

赵云澜瘪瘪嘴，乖乖和韩沉上楼把案件相关的东西放上楼，又洗了个澡，这才下楼：“裴裴和杨修贤呢？”

谢南翔回答道：“裴裴在三楼，贤哥说在往家走。”他的声音被油烟机的声音盖住了，听不真切。

韩沉到厨房帮忙，赵云澜顺理成章的跑到厨房骚扰人，直把牧歌撩的腿都快软了，连声求饶“别碰腰”，这才一人亲了一口，上楼找裴文德去了。

三楼一向是他们这群刑警放武器的地方，裴文德自己的冷兵器全在三楼挂着。赵云澜推门一看，裴文德果然在擦刀。

“裴裴，吃饭了。”赵云澜叫他，停住了脚步。裴文德不喜欢任何人走进他的房间，不是因为生疏之类的理由，是因为他本身体质原因。

“赵哥？我知道了。”裴文德有些惊讶赵云澜回来的这么早，放下手中的细绢布，把剑收回剑鞘里，跟着赵云澜下了楼。

“人这么齐啊。”门外机车声震得人耳朵疼，这是杨修贤回来了，“我操，赵云澜？！”

“看清楚了是爸爸我操你。”赵云澜皮笑肉不笑的回了一句，“你这一身的颜料味儿。”

不用赵云澜说，杨修贤自己都嫌弃这次的颜料，买的不是一直用的那家果然还是不行，“我去洗洗。”

路过客厅还强行亲了认真看电影的陈骁尤东东和曹光，亲完就跑真刺激。

菜被三个人端上桌，白宇杨修贤洗完澡下楼，一群人坐在桌子旁边，这才算是真正安定下来。

一顿饭开始了。

T.B.C.

人物一览：（按出场顺序排列）

白宇：主业主播副业当红演员  
陈骁：娱乐公司总裁  
牧歌：知名编剧  
尤东东：主业宅男歌手（。副业普通职员  
章远：学生，要考到曹光的学校  
谢南翔：医生，仁华医大的小海棠  
韩沉：黑盾组副队长，刑警  
赵云澜：龙城特调处处长，刑警  
曹光：中文系高材生  
裴文德：缉妖司队长，刑警  
杨修贤：艺术家


	2. 02

这边众人吵吵嚷嚷的坐下了，刚拿起筷子，门外又有汽车刹车时橡胶摩擦地面的声音。

“罗非？”赵云澜扫了一圈，果然没看到平时只要在家就是身穿真丝睡衣骚的一逼的探长。

“人都齐了啊？”罗非推门进屋，看了一眼餐桌，有些惊讶。

尤东东吐槽道：“大夏天的穿毛领*，你不热吗？”罗非那大衣，他看着都觉得热，也多亏他还能一直穿着。

“没你热。”罗非随口就是开了辆车，脱了外衣解了西装外套也坐在椅子上，这回才算是全员到齐。

等到尤东东反应过来罗非是在说他哪里热的时候，脸红的和餐桌上那盘虾一样。

“阿沉，澜澜，你们能休息多长时间啊？”牧·全家的小妈妈·温柔人妻·歌先问。

“我请了半个月的假，但是如果组里有紧急情况的话还要把我叫回去。”韩沉把杯子里的葡萄酒一饮而尽，旁边的曹光顺手给他再次倒满了杯。

“澜澜呢？赵、处、长，嗯？”白宇随口调戏，笑的狡黠，想到自己曾经演过的一个戏里的角色就是处长。

赵云澜显然也想到了这一茬，笑的有些无奈，也有些宠溺，“我能休一个月，特调处平时也没什么事，干脆就当是给他们都放个假了。”

“小白，这段时间你先休息一会儿，明天上午有个访谈，就十分钟左右。下午把今天的那个剧组走完，补一个镜头就行了。”

陈骁安排着工作，他是这十几个人中充当“家长”一角的人，天天为这一群人操碎了心。

“牧歌可以先帮小远看看学习，他不是要和光光考一个学校吗？”陈骁把自己公司的人安排好，又瞪了一眼章远，“你马上高考了，别想那些乱七八糟的，考不好看我……看你贤哥干不干死你。”

突然被点名的杨修贤一脸懵逼。“你当我是人形按摩棒吗？”

陈骁看都不看他：“按摩棒都没你能发情。”无视笑到拿不稳筷子的赵云澜，杨修贤一挑眉，话说的杨修贤极了：“今晚别跑上我床试试？”

还没等陈骁骂人，赵云澜先接过话来：“哎哎哎，杨修贤你别扯，老子今晚干不死你。”

杨修贤冷漠的翻了个白眼，笑的漫不经心，“来试试谁操谁啊？”

谢南翔吃完最后一勺芝士焗虾，悄悄离开了餐桌向楼上走去，他可不想被牵扯进去最后自己今晚都消停不了。

可惜，罗非直接抓住了他的手腕，抱着他上了楼，“来，小医生，给我看看你之前说的大宝贝，啊？”

谢南翔在崩溃的边缘怒吼：“我说的是那个药方你放开我啊！”又被罗非一掐腰，直接酥了身子。

罗非这个人，平时一派雅痞绅士的样子，骨子里还是和赵云澜杨修贤是一家的——上了床还有你选择的份儿？开玩笑。

吃完饭，罗非和谢南翔上床看宝♂贝去了，杨修贤和赵云澜上床看到底谁操谁去了，厨房里韩沉和章远帮着牧歌收拾碗筷，陈骁就等韩沉出来一起上楼睡他，裴文德尤东东曹光这些平时大门不出二门不迈的也回了房，倒也算是安静。

白宇看着厨房门口站着的陈骁，神神秘秘的递过去果盘，“吃不吃？”陈骁拿起一块苹果咬了一口，差点酸的挤出眼泪：“我操！”

白宇笑的差点掉下沙发。

 

T.B.C.  
人物一览：（补充）

罗非：私家侦探，有时也帮赵云澜韩沉裴文德处理事物

注：

*大夏天的穿毛领：wb上看到的一个评论，就是说罗非探长夏天穿毛领冬天露深V，红红火火恍恍惚惚


	3. 03

隔天早上，陈骁、罗非、章远和曹光站在门口，满脸都写着心塞。

裴文德难得也下了楼，看着僵在门口不动的四个人，有些疑惑。

陈骁把韩沉折腾的昨晚就被踢下了床，在沙发睡了后半夜，罗非和谢南翔干了一晚上更精神了，章远非常顺嘴的把全家的人妻牧歌吃了，都没能起来做早饭，曹光后半夜成功摸进尤东东被窝干了一晚，裴文德是整夜擦刀根本没睡。

白宇是拍戏太累了睡的昏天黑地根本不想起，赵云澜和杨修贤不知道到底是谁捅了谁，除了这三个人之外的，基本上都是因为腰疼腿疼脖子疼胸口疼没能起来。

“去买早饭？”曹光看着其他三个人，试探着问。

章远立刻拒绝道：“不，我去买必刷题。”罗非慢了他一拍，“不，我要晨练。”

裴文德多半是要和陈骁去晨练，曹光有些郁闷的看着章远罗非两个，明明都是闲人，却没一个和他去拿早餐！

哼！

为什么不问裴文德和陈骁？开玩笑，裴文德刀不离身的样子，全家除了白宇和家长陈骁之外没人敢和他闹。问陈骁？白家谁敢和陈骁聊天？

不出三句话一定会被陈骁吓死。韩沉都不愿意和陈骁聊，虽然他不怕陈骁。如果牧歌像是全家的小妈妈，陈骁就是全家的大家长，一手包揽全家人的决定性事宜。

比如现在。

“章远和曹光去买早餐，罗非和裴文德和我一起晨跑，半小时后家门口汇合，”陈骁看了一眼噘着嘴的章远，“怎么，嘴里想要点东西？”

“不不不，您别随口开车，我消受不了，消受不了。”章远吓得连忙扯笑。他可没有大清早给别人口出来的爱好，也就赵云澜和杨修贤这样的变态才能干的出来这种事。

也不知道昨晚这两头狼到底是谁上的谁。

“那就出发。”陈骁抬了抬头，示意章远和曹光先走，自己则和裴文德和罗非开始跑圈。

半小时后。

“买完了？”罗非看着一人拎着五六个塑料袋的曹光和章远，接过两个，“辛苦了。”

裴文德接过两份，陈骁拿了四袋，“走吧。”

进了家门，谢南翔坐在沙发上和牧歌聊天，白宇在一旁听着，韩沉刚洗完澡，身上只围了条浴巾就下了楼，杨修贤和赵云澜坐在餐桌两头，谁也不理谁，脸色都不好看。

“尤东东又去哪了？”陈骁眉头一皱，感觉事情不能深入探究。曹光看看天花板，又去厨房拿了一摞碗，就是不回答。

“我去叫。”裴文德放下手里的东西，上楼敲门去了。在场所有人默默祈祷尤东东不要被他吓到才好。

“行了，都做好，开饭了。”陈骁拍了拍手，招呼所有人上桌。

罗非喝了口粥，好奇的看着坐在两端的杨修贤和赵云澜问：“哎，你们两个到底谁上了谁啊？”

“我上了他！”杨修贤脱口而出。

“当然是老子上他！”赵云澜想都不想。

T.B.C.


	4. 04

场面一度十分尴尬。

过了一会儿，尤东东都下楼坐好了，赵云澜拍案而起：“要不要脸了，不知道谁昨晚叫床叫的一个腻歪？”

杨修贤翻了个白眼，“搞清楚最开始谁在上好吗？让你骑乘你还真喘上了是吧。”

赵云澜又接过话来：“哎呦喂，快管管，到底谁骑谁你心里清楚，哈？”

陈骁把这两个大清早就散播黄色废料的两个人都点了遍名，手中卤蛋磕了磕桌子以示意他们收敛一点。

“切。”赵云澜坐了回去，开始喝粥。

“哼。”杨修贤懒得再理他，埋头吃饭。

“这两天所有人都能在家吧，那就趁这功夫把房子收拾一下，上午先空一个客厅，专访直接来家里做。”陈骁对白宇说，“下午让牧歌和你去补镜头，我回趟公司拿文件。”

“哥，我今天晚班，然后才能休息，”谢南翔把粥喝完，苦着脸对陈骁说，“高速那起车祸送来仁华了，我们得去帮着。”

韩沉也放下了刀叉，“我明早去接你……正好有东西要送回警局，咱们还能把明天早饭买了。”

“陈哥，我想去和光光买必刷题。”章远乖乖举手，曹光一脸无奈：“都说了叫哥啊……我陪小远去买点题，正好也给他规划一下以后在A大学什么。”

陈骁点头同意，叮嘱章远：“也行，不过中午必须回家吃饭——曹光你别给他买吃的，也别让他给你买。多大的人了还和小孩子似的不吃正餐吃零食。”

曹光咳嗽两声掩饰尴尬，耳朵却是红了，他和章远有过前科，陈骁这么说也是有原因的。

杨修贤把空碗碟摞在一起，对陈骁说：“哥，我有个客人今天要画，最后一天了，我得去上色。”

“……所以在家的也没几个了，”陈骁叹了口气，“好好好，你画完了就赶快回来，敢再偷跑出去喝酒你看我不把你按在酒吧吧台上操。”

杨修贤抖了抖，面色不变的穿上皮衣拿起头盔往外走。赵云澜笑嘻嘻的目送他离开，突然反应过来，在他身后大骂：“我操你啊杨修贤那是我衣服！”

尤东东笑出了声，又迅速收敛好表情：“哥，张总说要加班。”

陈骁冷漠的看着他：“加班？”

尤东东点头点的像是被撒了把米的小鸡崽子，“对啊对啊，说是有用户来要衣服了。”

陈骁差点被他气笑了，“有个屁，你去了就是被人操的命——尤东东你知不知道你特别受？”

尤东东委屈巴巴，被他哥骂了不说，“我瘦？”

陈骁咬牙切齿，“受！假都请下来了，给我在家好好待着！”

尤东东终于听明白了，持续委屈巴巴，最终扑到韩沉身上蹭啊蹭：“韩哥，哥说我受！”

韩沉揉了揉他杂毛一样的头发，含笑说道：“嗯，这是事实。去洗个澡。”

餐桌最终被陈骁和牧歌收拾好了，白宇换好衣服在客厅的沙发上等着采访，家里人出门的出门上楼的上楼上床的上床……还挺和谐。

“叮咚。叮咚。叮咚。”

门铃响起，白宇起身开门，门外是杂志专访的负责人九九和其他工作人员。

白宇也算是和九九比较熟，他们已经合作过三四次了，见到负责人又是她，笑了笑：“大家都进来吧，辛苦了。”

牧歌从二楼下来，已经换好了正装，“您好，我是牧歌。小白今天由我负责，有什么问题和我沟通就好。”

九九看着面前被称为金牌编剧的人，恍惚之中和他握了手，“牧老师，您好您好，您叫我九九就行了，我是这次专访的负责人。”

“那么就开始了。”主持人开始提问，摄像头对准了坐在沙发上的白宇。

直到这时，九九才彻底反应过来，怪不得白宇出道以来都这么顺利，也没有黑料也没有绯闻，原来是圈里有人……

但是牧歌一个编剧，影响力也没有这么大吧？九九有些疑惑的看着坐在另一侧沙发上的牧歌。

T.B.C.  
年龄补充：  
陈骁32  
韩沉、赵云澜、罗非30  
杨修贤29  
裴文德28  
牧歌、谢南翔26  
尤东东、白宇25  
曹光22  
章远19

对，所以最大的陈总比最小的小远大了一轮还多一年（。


End file.
